Timeline
A timeline was a chronological list of events that occurred within a certain period of time or century. In regards to the Dead Space Franchise and the Real-World, several events within the given universe occurred and gave credence to the primary events that transpired in the primary Dead Space games. The following page served as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all of the events relating to Dead Space. As with all transmedia, conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of developer oversight. Chronology 65 million years ago :A meteorite from somewhere in space hit Earth, killing the dinosaurs and almost everything on the planet. :The Black Marker was exposed from the meteorite and was now resting in the depths of the Gulf of Mexico. Two million''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 10: Now We Know: Alien Artifact 02 years ago :The Alien inhabitants of Tau Volantis discovered a Black Marker.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place :The Aliens built Red Markers across the planet's surface in the hopes of harboring more energy for their uses.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place :The Black Marker triggered a Convergence Event by creating a Brethren Moon.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place :The Aliens constructed a Machine, flash freezing their planet and halting the Convergence Event.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place :The Tau Volantis Aliens became extinct. 2045 :The New Horizons Lunar Colony was built on the Moon and an EarthGov colony was established. Dead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening 2214 :The Sovereign Colonies discovered an alien artifact on the Yucatán Peninsula in Mexico headed by Michael Altman. The excavation team was driven mad by the Marker's influence, except for Michael Altman. This led to the first necromorph outbreak.Dead Space: MartyrDead Space 3, Chapter 4: History's Ember, CAG Briefing :Michael Altman revealed the existence of the Black Marker to the public and destroyed it.Dead Space: Unitology ExposedDead Space (Comics)Dead Space: Martyr March 15, 2215 :Michael Altman was assassinated by the agents that are enthralled by the Marker. He became an unwitting martyr for the fledgling Church of Unitology which eventually grew to become the single largest religion in human space. The riots broke out in reaction to his death. 2314 :The Sovereign Colonies researchers successfully reverse-engineered the Black Marker. The result was a series of near-perfect replicas, dubbed The Red Markers. They ware believed to be a source of limitless power and a solution to the resource crisis that was plaguing mankind.Dead Space: The Red Marker They are also a hope for defeating the Secessionists in the Secession War that raged on.Log:A Desperate Mission :The Red Markers with their research teams are covertly deployed together to the isolated worlds including Proxima Centauri, Gliese 581 and Aegis VII to test them. :The Red Markers are activated for the first time. :The researchers created the first recombinant microbial life form from the DNA instructions on the Red Marker. :The dormancy-inducing influence of the Red Marker was discovered. :The necrotic recombinant human-origin forms first appeared. The Red Marker Pedestal was created and fired. The research team was killed, but the recombinant organisms are forced into dormancy. :The incident led to the discovery of a Master Signal received by the Red Markers.Dead Space: Liberation :The three Markers are used in conjunction with the Ptolemy Station Marker array to locate the “Master Signal”, tracking it to a remote, frozen planet.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 16Dead Space: Liberation :The Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces Galacitc Expedition to Tau Volantis was launched.Dead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke: S.C.A.F. Artifact 02 :The Alien life forms are found on the surface of the planet. Doctor Earl Serrano spearheaded the research dig teams' efforts to unearth the alien artifacts and the Markers. "Rosetta" was discovered, leading to the breakthroughs in understanding the Markers and the aliens themselves.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 15 :The prolonged exposure to the Markers began to effect the dig team personnel.Press Release: EA Forecasts the World's Deadliest Winter When Dead Space 3 Releases on February 5, 2013These insulated suits are worn by a SCAF deep dig team assigned to exhume the darkest secrets of Tau Volantis. Whatever they found locked deep in the ice changed them forever. When they emerged weeks later, they are covered head to toe in strange graffiti and claimed to be “Witnesses to the Truth.” :The Markers that are transferred to the flotilla for research began to affect the SCAF personnel. They began exhibiting symptoms of dementia, headaches, sleeplessness and hallucinations.Dead Space 3: Chapter 5: Expect DelaysS.C.A.F. Artifact 05S.C.A.F. Artifact 06S.C.A.F. Artifact 07 :Admiral Marjorie Graves was quarantined to her quarters on the orders of Gen. Spencer Mahad, following a deterioration of her mental state as the Markers tried to use her to shut the Alien Machine off that was keeping the Moon dormant. :The Sovereign Colonies Council evaluated the accumulated research and evidence. They concluded that Tau Volantis was a Class 5 first contact scenario (Extinction-level threat to humanity). Scenario Five was put into effect.Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoLXh45Cs0g YouTube: Dead Space 3: Scenario Five]Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: Optional Mission: Reaper Barracks[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPC1CSGIEjE YouTube: Dead Space 3: Reaper Barracks Mission | Brainwashing video] June 18, 2314 :General Mahad and his loyalists implemented Scenario Five at Tau Volantis. The science data and the artifacts that are gathered during the expedition are destroyed, the science staff was executed and all vehicles and spaceships are rendered inoperable. The mine-laying ship that was accompanying the flotilla released the space mines to deny access to Tau Volantis. Private Tim Caufman was asked by Earl Serrano to recover the Codex from the Mule transport that was shot down and deliver it to him. Caufman was intercepted by Mahad and executed. After wiping the Codex and ensuring the completion of Scenario Five, Mahad committed suicide.Dead Space 3: Prologue: Beginnings :All research and personnel that are related to the Sovereign Colonies' research into the Markers are destroyed. The extent of the purges effectively nullified the Colonies' ability to continue fighting in the Secession War which was considered an acceptable price for mankind's survival. The Sovereign Colonies collapsed, leading to the formation of an Earth-centric government called Earth Government Colonial Alliance.Log:Last Contact 2446 :The USG Ishimura was launched.Dead Space: The USG Ishimura :The Resource Wars began. :Scorpio 6 was ravaged in a multiple-faction struggle.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 2: Another Day At The Office 2463 :Zach Hammond was born. June 5, 2465 :Isaac Clarke was born. 2476 :Kendra Daniels was born. April 21, 2477 :John Carver was born. 2499 :Wanat Disaster: The three supply ships, one planet-cracker and a CEC colony are lost to gravity tether failure. Dead Space: Planetary Mining 2505–2506 :The CEC illegally entered the Aegis Cluster. :The CEC prospectors scanned various planets. Aegis VII was shown to have extremely valuable mineral deposits. :The CEC constructed a colony on Aegis VII. ;2507 :The CEC personnel began preparing Aegis VII for planet crack. 2508''Dead Space'' took place three years before the events of Dead Space 2. - 2-1 months Prior to Dead Space :The CEC personnel (Re)discovered the Red Marker on Aegis VII.Dead Space: Downfall ::The existence of the Red Marker reached both the leadership of the CEC and the Church of Unitology. ::The CEC dispatched the USG Ishimura to Aegis VII. ::The insomnia cases drastically increased among the Aegis VII Colony personnel. Dead Space (Comics) began. Dead Space: Downfall began. 4 weeks prior :The Aegis VII Colony experienced increasing cases of insomnia and dementia. :The Aegis VII Colony Management refused to take increasing violence seriously. :The first insomnia-related homicide. 2 weeks prior :The Red Marker was extracted from it's amplification pedestal and brought inside the Aegis VII Colony.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 1: Worlds Apart :Fifty Unitologists killed themselves in the Union Square Mass Suicide. :Several colony personnel and extraction team members are slain by an engineer who was experiencing extreme hallucinations. Dead Space: Extraction began. 1 week prior :The USG Ishimura arrived on station above Aegis VII. :The Red Marker was taken aboard the Ishimura.Dead Space :Captain Benjamin Mathius issued a no-fly order, denying travel between the Ishimura and Aegis VII. :The CEC personnel aboard the Ishimura began experiencing insomnia, depression and dementia. 2 days prior :The USG Ishimura commenced with the Aegis VII planet crack. :The significant interference jammed the communications between the Ishimura and the Aegis VII Colony.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 2: Another Day At The Office :The colony came under attack from the numerous necrotic recombinant forms that are human in origin.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 3: Return To The Megavents :The Aegis VII Colony Shuttleport Disaster destroyed five of the six emergency shuttles on the ground and killed numerous colonists.The sixth emergency shuttle was destroyed by the Ishimura when it attempted to land. :Almost all of the CEC personnel on Aegis VII are killed. The necrotic recombinant organism was brought on board the Ishimura. :The USG Ishimura was compromised as the organism multiplied and spread quickly throughout the ship.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 4: Rendezvous With FateDead Space: Extraction: Chapter 5: Emergency Care :The Captain was killedDead Space: Captain's DemiseThere,it existed in two different scenarios regarding the Captain's death: In a video log recovered by Isaac Clarke, it appeared that Doctor T. Kyne deliberately stabbed a syringe into the Captain's eye and into his brain, killing him. In stark contrast, in Downfall, the Captain struggled free and lunged at Kyne and the syringe went into his eye. At this time, all of that is known is that Kyne killed the Captain. and all of the emergency shuttles are mysteriously launched with no one on board.At this time, it is unknown by what means why all of the emergency shuttles were launched. :All of the decks of the USG Ishimura are compromised. Some sections remained isolated, however. :The majority of the ship's personnel are killed. Dead Space :The USG Kellion arrived near Aegis VII in search of the USG Ishimura.Dead Space: Chapter 1: New ArrivalsDead Space: Extraction: Chapter 10: Secrets And Salvation Dead Space: Downfall ended. Dead Space: Extraction ended. Dead Space began. ;Unknown Year :The events of Dead Space: Salvage occurred. :The Magpies discovered the derelict Ishimura. :The Earth Government recovered the Ishimura. ; ;3 weeks'Campbell:' "The planet was Aegis VII. It was virtually destroyed in a mining accident three weeks ago." after Dead Space :The events of Dead Space: Aftermath occurred.[http://www.amazon.com/Dead-Space-Aftermath-Christopher-Judge/dp/B0047S4USO Amazon: Aftermath Plot] :Isaac Clarke was found aboard an escape shuttle.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4T_dzkqKd8 YouTube: Agents of EarthGov Audio Log]Dead Space: Aftermath February 7, 2511 Prior to Dead Space 2 :The Unitologists sabotaged the Government Sector on Titan Station by enabling the Necromorphs to spread to the Titan Mines and beginning the events of Dead Space (Mobile).Dead Space 2: Chapter 5: Cold and Cryptic :The Unitologists tricked a fellow member, Karrie Norton into opening the crossover tubes, allowing the Necromorphs to flood into Titan Station's Public Sector. ;Dead Space (Mobile) ended. ;Dead Space: Ignition began. ;Dead Space 2: Severed began. ;Dead Space 2 Began.Samplane123: DS2 took place in 2511, not 2510. See the video log 'Lights Out 2' in chapter 6. The video is time stamped 2/7/2511. Steve's reply on twitter was most likely a typo, the correct date of the first game being 2508.[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:2191367-2012_04_27_00033.jpg Screenshot from the Lights Out 2 Video Log] Dead Space 2 :The Site 12 Marker was destroyed.Dead Space 2: Chapter 14: Marker Access and a New Threat :Titan Station was destroyed.Dead Space 2: Chapter 14: Marker Access and a New Threat Dead Space 2: Severed ended. 2514 - The Events of Dead Space: Liberation began. :Damara Carver discovered the information regarding the Sovereign Colonies experimentation with the Markers.Dead Space: Liberation :The Circle attacked Uxor's Marker.Dead Space: Liberation :Damara and her son are killed by Jacob Danik in search of the information on the Marker origins.Dead Space: LiberationDead Space 3: Chapter 2: On Your Own :Uxor was decimated by the Necromorph outbreak.Dead Space: Liberation :Ellie Langford attempted a blind jump through ShockSpace to Tau Volantis. The USM Eudora lost contact with her ship.Dead Space: Liberation Prior to ''Dead Space 3 :The Earth Government Marker facilities are systematically attacked by the followers of Untiology.Dead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening: Log:EarthGov Artifact 01 :Captain Robert Norton and John Carver located Isaac Clarke on Luna.Dead Space 3: Chapter 2: On Your Own: Log:EarthGov Artifact 02 Events of ''Dead Space 3: Awakened'' Isaac Clarke and John Carver woke up after surviving the fall when they destroyed The Tau Volantis Moon. A new leader took control of the Circle after Danik's death. The Brethren Moons initiated their attack on Earth. Notes Sources Category:Lore